un nuevo poder
by jiof
Summary: la historia relata sobre White Star, desde su nacimiento, sus aventuras en ecuestria ademas de estar correlacionada con las mane six
1. el inicio

**EL SURGIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO PODER**

**Capítulo 1**

Todo empezó aproximadamente 15 años cerca de las 10 de la noche en una pequeña casa en Ponyville yacía una pareja conformada de un unicornio y una Pegaso donde la última se encontraba en labor de parto de su primogénito, el alumbramiento se realizaría en su hogar por decisión propia de sus padres.

**Flash back…**

Un unicornio llamado Shield White (Un apuesto unicornio blanco como la nieve con un crin negro y su Cutie Mark de un escudo con cadenas alrededor del mismo, está simbolizando el sacrificio y lealtad además de hacer parte de la guardia real) junto a su pareja Black Storm (una joven Pegaso negra como la noche con un crin blanco y su Cutie Mark una tormenta, claramente la última simbolizada su habilidad para crear tormentas y fenómenos climáticos), Black Storm ya estada de escasos 10 meses de gestación; Ambos estaban decidiendo como tendrían a su primogénito optando por tenerlo en casa.

**Fin de ****Flash back…**

En la acogedora casa ya tenían listo toallas limpias, agua caliente y en general lo necesario para el alumbramiento, ya en su lugar Zecora estaba lista para ser aquella que recibiría la nueva criatura.

El tiempo pasó y la nueva vida se hizo presente (un pequeño potro blanco como su padre y la crin de su madre).

A muchos kilómetros la Princesa Celestia se despertó abruptamente sintiendo el surgimiento de una Gran Fuerza, Celestia llamo a luna quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de aquella presencia.

Confirmando las sospechas de Celestia salió de su habitación mirando el gran vórtice de nubes que se formó en Ecuestria.

Celestia comento:

Un gran poder ha surgido me pregunto quién será el afortunado con tan majestuoso destino.

Y sin esperar mando a sus súbditos a buscar a tan poderosa criatura.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Shield White y Black Storm Zecora le entregaba a su madre su blanco potrillo el padre entro en la habitación admirando la tierna escena, soltando unas lágrimas y besando a su esposa diciéndole:

Gracias por tan bello regalo haciendo que resonara sus lágrimas con las de él y ahora que nombre le ponemos….

La madre respondió:

Ya sé cómo hoy la noche se ve tan hermosa pongámosle White Star la pareja asintió diciendo en conjunto, bienvenido nuestro querido potro White Star.

Pasaron los días y los guardias seguían buscando a los bebes nacidos ese día en toda Ecuestria según el criterio de la Princesa Celestia (Pegaos o Unicornios nacidos ese día) pensando que sería un nuevo Alicornio, claro White Star quedo descartado gracias a que nació como un pequeño potro.


	2. la vida escolar

**Capítulo 2**

En aquel entonces White Star ya tenía un año de edad mientras su querida madre de ojos azules como la noche le daba el biberón admirando a su pequeño potrillo con ojos dorados resplandeciendo incluso en la oscuridad mientras su padre el cual poseía ojos verdes como praderas en plena primavera trabajaba en la guardia diurna de la Princesa Celestia, el admirando el cielo pensando en su pequeño potrillo y su adorada esposa.

Aunque una pregunta siempre estaba presente ¿Por qué no fue un Pegaso o un Unicornio?

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de la Princesa Celestia un guardia le informaba del avance obtenido, pero igualmente hasta el momento no había ningún Unicornio o Pegaso que cumpliera los requisitos, ninguno había demostrado el gran poder que despertó a Celestia aquel día y día tras día seguía sin ningún avance entonces Celestia decidió dejar que el destino actuase como cosa suya.

Tres años pasaron y los padres de White Star decidieron que era hora de entrar al colegio, el pequeño potrillo estaba emocionado por comenzar su nuevo año escolar y a su vez un poco preocupado por sus compañeros de clase, entonces sus padres lo mandaron a descansar.

El día surgió gracias a la Princesa Celestia y el pequeño potrillo estaba listo para comenzar su nuevo año escolar.

Llegado al colegio sus padres se despidieron con gran preocupación al dejar que su hijo comenzara una nueva etapa de su vida, tras despedirse el pequeño potrillo llego al salón donde sus compañeros ya se encontraban sentados y su joven maestra Cheerilee (una Unicornio de color purpura con crin ondulada de dos tonalidades de rosado además posee una Cutie Mark de tres flores con una sonrisa representando su papel de profesora) esperándolo, inmediatamente entro y se propuso a presentarlo a la clase diciendo:

Él es su nuevo compañero de clase llamado White Star.

Dicho esto le indico su nuevo puesto al fondo al lado de Apple Jack (una pequeña potrilla de color naranja, crin rubio y con ojos verdes), White Star prosiguió a sentarse en el lugar indicado mientras Rarity (una Unicornio blanca con crin azul rey y con ojos azules) lo miraba intrigada pensando que tenía algo raro.

El tiempo paso y llego el descanso donde todos salieron al parque al lado de la escuela, de repente unos brabucones se disponían a hablarle a White Star con insultos bromas, Apple Jack interrumpió defendiendo a White Star quien no se dignaba a responder ninguno de los insultos.

Los brabucones salieron diciendo:

Vámonos que llego su noviecita a defenderlo cosa que enfureció a Apple Jack y White Star diciendo en coro que no eran novios.

Rarity apenas se reía. White Star le decía a Apple Jack que no necesitaba ayuda, pero entre charla y charla se hicieron amigos.


	3. la primera aventura

**Capítulo 3**

El tiempo transcurrió unos 5 años y los padres de White Star seguían preocupados del futuro de su hijo primero que no salió unicornio como su padre, este deseaba entrenarlo para que hiciera parte de la guardia diurna como el más poderoso Unicornio, por otro lado su madre deseaba un Pegaso para que guiara los fenómenos climáticos; pero más preocupante era que aun con su edad no había conseguido su Cutie Mark y no solo ellos si no su adorado hijo estaba muy preocupado.

En el colegio White Star muy pensativo mirando el firmamento Apple Jack noto que estaba distraído y fue a preguntarle qué le ocurría, el respondió que la razón de sus suspiros era que aún no había encontrado su talento especial (Cutie Mark), Apple Jack ya había conseguido su Cutie Mark (una cuantas manzanas) "en esta historia Apple Jack era la penúltima en conseguir su Cutie Mark".

Reflexionando Apple Jack le dijo a White Star que no se preocupara y que esta llegaría a su debido tiempo, pero si quería algo de ayuda podía ir a la Biblioteca de Ponyville a ver si algún libro le serviría.

White Star no decidió esperar y al finalizar las clases procedió a ir a la biblioteca.

Ya en la biblioteca buscaba un libro que le ayudara con su predicamento, pero aún no encontraba nada.

Resignado se puso a llorar….diciendo no soy un Unicornio ni mucho menos un Pegaso ni siquiera sirvo como potro.

Entre sus llantos escucho una voz que le decía tranquilo eres más de lo que aparentas y nunca te rindas porque eres muy especial.

Limpiándose sus lágrimas siguió buscando pero aunque seguía sin encontrar algo, nunca se rendiría.

Pasados unos cuantos meses de lo ocurrido, su padre callo en cama por un virus fuerte de gripa y su madre hacia lo imposible por sostener su familia, porque los mayores ingresos los daba su marido, White Star había visto a su madre preocupada y a su padre enfermo aunque no era tan grave, repercutía demasiado.

Desesperado White Star fue a la biblioteca a ver si podría encontrar algo de ayuda, mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca un volante se estrelló en la cara, este diciendo:

Gran Carrera de cúspides encendidas, Primer lugar 1 Millón de Bits.

White Star pensó ojala fuera un Pegaso porque esta carrera convocaba a los más grandiosos Pegasos de Ponyville y _Cloudsdale._ Pero una voz replico en su cabeza lo imposible es posible, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Allí se concentró como si manejara magia aunque no era un Unicornio tratando de hacer aparecer unas alas pero sin resultados, pero recordó aquella voz lo imposible es posible e intento con mucha más fuerza y sorprendentemente surgieron dos alas blancas dejando atónito a White Star.

Se quedó pensativo de que había acontecido pensando un poco, mejor sería que llevara a la carrera otra identidad, pues no era tonto para mostrarse así ante los demás, ya pensaba en las reacciones de los habitantes de Ponyville o los de Cloudsdale.

Entonces pensó en ponerse una capa negra y un gorro dorado para disimular su identidad y prosiguió a la carrera previamente ya había probado sus alas en el bosque everfree.

Ya en la pista se estaban llenando las inscripciones, al tocarle su turno quedo pensativo y ahora que nombre se pondría White Storm sería muy evidente, Black Star muy obvio, Pie Star muy tonto que será, ha ya lo sé Infinite Light y lleno la inscripción.

La carrera comenzó. Preparados… listos….fuera y todos los participantes comenzaron a máxima velocidad, aunque él había empezado tarde estaba sombrado de la gran agilidad que poseía alcanzando a sus adversarios, la carrera prosiguió y los Pegasos se pegaban unos a otros para sobrepasar a sus rivales, cuando llegaron a las 5 cúspides encendidas el cual era el reto mayor, un Pegaso que le recordaban a los brabucones del colegio golpeo abruptamente al Pegaso al lado de Infinite Light "White Star", el Pegaso comenzó a caer rápidamente a las cúspides encendidas Infinite Light se apresuró a cambiar su ruta y salvar al Pegaso inconsciente.

Pero Infinite Light no lograba alcanzarlo, ni aunque aleteara con todas sus fuerzas y recordó aquella voz (lo imposible es posible) , aleteando aún más rápido formando una luz alrededor de Infinite Light salió disparado como un haz de luz, rescatando a aquel Pegaso que yacía inconsciente. El tiempo pasó e igualmente no pudo terminar la carrera, Infinite Light aburrido por no poder llevar dinero a su casa ya se estaba marchando, pero la Princesa Celestia al mirar lo que había sucedido decidió recompensar a aquel Pegaso y lo llamo para dirigirse al estante.

La princesa comento: Gracias a este valeroso Pegaso llamado Infinite Light salvándole la vida a uno de mis súbditos, me permito entregarle este premio de 10.0000 bits por tan valeroso esfuerzo. Infinite Light salto de alegría al poder llevar algo de dinero a sus padres, agradeció a la princesa y prosiguió a ir a Ponyville.

Al salir Infinite Light la Princesa Celestia recordó el suceso hace algunos años, podría ser el, tenía mucho poder y habilidad pero le falta algo. Así que prosiguió a buscar más información de él.

Más tarde White Star llegando a su casa noto algo diferente, veía como sus alas retornaban a su cuerpo para llegar a su forma inicial pero no le dio mucha importancia, en tanto ya había conseguido el dinero para sus padres.


	4. descubriendo sus poderes parte 1

**Capítulo 4**

Años pasaron un par de ellos al parecer y los que había ocurrido aquel día había sido olvidado, aunque sus alas desaparecieron la sensación del viento en sus alas y el susurro del aire seguían presentes en White Star, esto le aseguraba que no había sido un sueño.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo la Princesa Celestia estaba perpleja de no haber podido conseguir información de Infinite Light, pareciera que desde un principio no existiera como un fantasma recóndito sin nombre, sin familia, sin siquiera un rastro de él.

Estos pensamientos y más rezumbaban en la cabeza de la Princesa Celestia, pero no falto en darse cuenta al recordar sus palabras que decía:

**Flash Back….** Al salir Infinite Light la Princesa Celestia recordó el suceso hace algunos años, podría ser el, tenía mucho poder y habilidad pero le falta algo.

** Fin de Flash Back….**

Recordó que nunca, ni en su sorprendente vuelo había visto su Cutie Mark, pareciera que el destino de aquel Pegaso fuera aún más grande y pensó que de pronto aun no la conseguía, este fue un dato muy importante, en tanto su rango de búsqueda se hacía más corto, en tanto a esa edad la mayoría de Pegasos y potros en general ya habían conseguido ese talento especial, con esta idea decidió retomar su búsqueda, pero aun sequia desviada porque seguía pensando que sería un Pegaso y no un potro.

White Star en Ponyville seguía viviendo tranquilamente, aunque sus padres seguían preocupados por su adorado hijo, su padre le enseñaba el arte de la espada y del arco, su madre le enseñaba la bondad y otras virtudes.

En Ponyville estaba saludando a sus amistades cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el bosque everfree y el grito de varios Ponis, White Star se dirigía al lugar afectado con su gran espada, esta se la había dado su padre al reconocer el avance de su hijo en esta disciplina.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos White Star se encontraba en el lugar, donde unas manticoras rodeaban a 2 Pegasos (uno azul con crin roja y su Cutie Mark una nube) y( el otro blanco con crin azulada y su Cutie Mark una nube con un relámpago), que yacían en el suelo con sus alas heridas imposibilitándolos para escapar, rápidamente White Star se fue a proteger a dichos Pegasos, haciendo alarde de su habilidad con la espada le corto la cola a una manticoras, mientras esquivaba a otra, pero la última manticora le dio un zarpazo en el pecho haciéndolo caer en el suelo, este chocando contra un árbol, que a su vez dejo caer una rama que dejo inconsciente a los Pegasos.

"podrá White Star salvar a los Pegasos y a sí mismo".


	5. descubriendo sus poderes parte 2

**Capítulo 5**

El ataque de las manticoras se hacía inminente y White Star estaba herido en el pecho por el zarpazo de la manticora, sin tener salvación alguna pensó, si se había podido convertir en Pegaso por un día, porque no en un unicornio.

Aunque sabía pocos hechizos, en tanto había visto a su padre hacerlos, tenía que intentarlo.

Así que se concentró profundamente en lograr que su cuerpo cambiara, quien sabe si fue por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, pero lo logro al primer intento, para cerciorarse se tocó la frente y efectivamente el cuerno estaba allí.

Quién sabe si fuera coincidencia pero en lo profundo del bosque everfree surgía un poder más grande que el de Discord y Chrysalis juntos, haciendo que Pinke Pie (una potrilla rosada con crin de un rosado más fuerte y Cutie Mark de 3 globos) se retorciera de dolor estomacal.

Mientras tanto en el combate de White Star, las manticoras atacaban a los Pegasos, pero White Star con su recién adquirido cuerno, se dispuso a hacer un hechizo que cegaría a sus enemigos, concentrando magia en la punta del cuerno haciendo liberar una brillante luz que cegó a las manticoras, seguido esto se preparó para otro hechizo que era aún más difícil.

El hechizo trataba de tele trasportar a otro lugar mediante la magia, este hechizo selo había enseñado la Princesa Celestia a White Shield "su padre", conforme una vez se lo había mostrado a su hijo para llegar al castillo porque estaba retrasado.

White Star se dispuso a hacerlo concentrando toda su magia en su cuerno, liberando el hechizo tele trasporto a los dos Pegasos y el mismo a la entrada del bosque, acto seguido cayo desmallado perdiendo su cuerno.

Twilight Sparkle (una unicornio morada con crin violeta y su Cutie Mark una estrella) sintió una perturbación en el ambiente, pensó un poco y dijo:

Esta sensación y estos cambios solo significan una cosa una tele transportación y muy grande debo decir, sin esperar nada más se dirigió a origen de aquella perturbación, donde encontró a la salida del bosque everfree a dos Pegasos fuertemente heridos y aun potro blanco con una herida profunda en su pecho.

Sin de decir más se fue corriendo al pueblo para llamar a Rarity y Pinke Pie, para que la ayudara a llevar a los Pegasos y el potro al hospital.

Efectivamente se fue a buscar a sus amigas, que a su vez se fueron corriendo con ella menos Pinke Pie que tenía malestar estomacal.

Las dos unicornios usaron su magia para llevarlos al hospital.


	6. encubriendo la verdad

**Capítulo 6 **

Dos días pasaron en el hospital Twilight Sparkle visitaba a los dos Pegasos y a el potro blanco "seria semental ya casi era adulto", pero mientras miraba al semental blanco, Twilight Sparkle recordaba lo que le había dicho el doctor.

**Flash Back…**

El potro y los dos Pegasos fueron llevados a las sala de urgencias, pero por la gravedad de sus heridas fueron llevados a la sala de operaciones.

Cuando acabaron el doctor fue a hablar con Twilight sobre el estado de los Pegasos y el semental blanco.

Doctor menciono:

Los Pegasos están estables, la cirugía sobre el pecho del semental impidió un daño mayor pero algo me da curiosidad.

Twilight responde:

¿Qué es doctor?

Doctor dice:

Si no fuera porque es un potro le habría diagnosticado que sufrió de agotamiento mágico, sería normal si fuera un unicornio pero es un semental. "Dijo con duda".

Twilight recuerda la presencia de una tele transportación, pero no tenía sentido alguno, que dicho semental blanco la realizara.

Con esto surgían muchas dudad a la unicornio.

Pero menciono al doctor que no les dijera esto a los padres, el doctor asintió.

**Fin de Flash Back….**

Al fin se encontró con sus padres agradeciendo al unicornio por haberlo rescatado, pero ella solo menciono que únicamente los había traído con su amiga Rarity.

Pasado esto despertaron los Pegasos y el semental, la enfermera les pregunto sus nombres a los Pegasos, el Pegaso azul menciono que se llamaba Calm Cloud

Y el blanco dijo que se llamaba White Lightning.

El semental ni respondió porque la enfermera dijo:

Es verdad usted se llama White Star.

Pasaron unos minutos y los Pegasos comenzaron a contar lo que les habría sucedido, de cómo fueron heridos en sus alas imposibilitándolos volar y perseguidos por numerosas hidras y como hasta que llegaron a aquel claro en el bosque, donde los encontró White Star, además de como valientemente se enfrentó a las hidras y como quedaron inconscientes. Para luego a gradecer a White Star por haberlos salvado.

Y le preguntaron al semental que paso después, este disimulando el nerviosismo conto una historia modificada de lo sucedido.

De cómo una luz dejo segados a todos y otra los transporto a las afueras del bosque.

White Shield mirando a su hijo dijo:

Miren a mi valeroso hijo, que arriesgando su vida por el inocente, de algo te sirvió las clases de esgrima que te di.

Ja, ja.

White Star solo se ruborizo diciendo al padre que gracias a él pudo defenderse y gracias a su madre que le enseño los valores que le dieron valor de proteger.

Pasados unos días salieron del hospital.

Pero Twilight seguía confusa de lo que le menciono el doctor aquel día.

Claro Twilight se hizo gran amiga de White Star pues ya conocía a Apple Jack y a Rarity desde pequeños.

White Star al saber que podía usar magia, se interesó más en los libros especialmente en los de magia, claro que los leía cuando Twilight no estaba mirado o no se encontraba.

Pasaron los días pero sequia tenso el ambiente, porque Pinke menciono que era su Pinke sentido y no un dolor de estómago, esto preocupo a todas las mane six, en tanto nunca le había pasado esto a Pinke y no sabían que podía estar causándolo.


	7. un nuevo enemigo

**Capítulo 7**

**Un Nuevo Enemigo**

Los años pasaron y White Star seguía creciendo, hace ya algunos años conocía a Twilight y los eventos de Black Moon, Discord y la reina de _Changeling, ya habían sucedido, pero ninguno de estos adversarios se compararía al nuevo ser que surgiría de las sombras, este solo buscaría la destrucción y aniquilación de toda Ecuestria y el planeta en general._

_Claro Pinke ya había podido controlar los síntomas que la afligían desde aquel día, pero esto, no la prepararía para una especie de terremoto que toda Ecuestria percibió._

_Mientras tanto en el boque everfree, el mal tomaba forma y esencia, haciendo que todo a su alrededor pereciere, siendo el solo capaz de destruir toda Ecuestria._

_La princesa Luna levantaba su astro, pero sintió aquel movimiento de la tierra y la presencia malvada, inmediatamente despertó a su hermana a comentarle lo que había sucedido, ella confirmo sus sospechas y señalo el bosque everfree diciendo:_

_Allí en aquel bosque se encuentra aquella presencia._

_No paso mucho tiempo y su etérea majestad mando a sus súbditos al lugar, pero no contaban que ninguno de ellos regresara, efectivamente nunca se escuchó hablar de ellos._

_Pasaron unos días y los nervios de las princesas las carcomían, porque sabiendo que podían sentir ese mal, ellas no se arriesgarían en mandar a los elementos de la armonía._

_El tiempo pasó y el mal se hacía más grande haciendo que Flutershy (una Pegaso amarilla de crin rosa y su Cutie Mark tres mariposas), en tanto los animales estaban horrorizados, además que su casa estaba a estallar de los mismos._

_La princesa al fin y al cabo mando a llamar a los elementos de la armonía, aunque Twilight tenía una petición de dejar llevar a un amigo, para que conociera a su etérea majestad, la princesa Celestia asintió._

_Los elementos de la armonía prosiguieron a reunirse con las princesas además de su amigo que Twilight había convencido de venir, claro todas se fueron en el tren menos Rainbow Dash (una Pegaso azul con crin multi color y su Cutie Mark una nube atravesada con un rayo de arco iris)._

_Al fin llegaron a Canterlot, White Star estaba muy impresionado al verla, aunque su padre procediera de Canterlot, nunca había estado allí, en tanto las relaciones familiares no estaban muy bien, porque White Shield se había casado con un Pegaso y no con otro unicornio de Canterlot._

_Al fin llegaron a las puertas del castillo donde los guardias les dieron paso y prosiguieron a entrar, no le pusieron problema a White Star porque ya estaban informados de su venida._

_Recorrieron los pasillos y White Star reconoció a un guardia, lo miro bien y se dio cuenta que era su padre, como tal se fue a saludarlo educadamente, porque estaba en el trabajo, al llegar el saludo fue mutuo y su padre pregunto ¿cuál era el motivo de su llegada?, White Star dijo:_

_Vine invitado por mis amigas Twilight, Apple Jack, Pinke, Rarity, Flutershy y Rainbow Dash. _

_Para __conocer__ a __su__etérea__majestad, el padre asintió y dejo pasar a los invitados de las Princesas._

_Al llegar al salón principal donde los guardias le abrieron las puertas White Star pudo observar a su etérea majestad, la primera un (Alicornio blanco con crin multicolor y su Cutie Mark un sol) la segunda un (Alicornio negro con crin azulada oscuro y su Cutie Mark una luna), el semental quedo embobado por su belleza hasta que Pinke siendo Pinke lo saco de su trance._

_Aunque ya había visto a la Princesa Celestia como Infinite Light tenía que aparentar que no la conocía._

_La Princesa Celestia comenzó a hablar diciendo:_

_Como ustedes ya se dieron cuenta, existe nuevo mal que azota nuestras tierras, yo y mi hermana optamos que ustedes vallan a bosque everfree, acompañadas de mis guardias reales, para buscar ese mal y si se encuentra necesario aniquilarlo con os elementos de la armonía._

_Además me venias a presentar a tu nuevo amigo, White Star respondió:_

_Mi nombre es White Star, hijo de White Shield y Black Storm, creo a mi padre ya lo conoce, en tanto trabaja para usted._

_La Princesa Celestia quedo pensativa, porque trataba de leer su mente, sintiendo que algo lo impedía, pero no sentía que ningún poder emanaba de él, esto se le hacía muy extraño, porque su habilidad de leer mentes era tal, que podía leer hasta los pensamientos de su hermana. _

_White Star rogaba que no lo descubrieran._

_La princesa luna interrumpió el silencio diciendo:_

_Ya como lo mencionó mi hermana, la Princesa Celestia, prosigan con mis súbditos y los de mi hermana a inspeccionar el bosque._

_ White Star descanso pensando:_

_Menos mal que pase inadvertido._

_Los elementos de la armonía prosiguieron a irse dándole gracias a su etérea majestad, no sin antes que Celestia mencionara:_

_Aquí están los elementos de la armonía._

_Cada una tomo su elemento._

_ A propósito White Star menciono Celestia, me gustaría que acompañara a las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, Twilight ya me comento de su habilidad con la espada, puede que esta le sea útil en la travesía. _

_White Star asintió diciendo:_

_Como guste mi majestad._

_Celestia respondió:_

_Ya pueden irse, el carruaje los espera, los guardias arribaran al pueblo pasado mañana._

_Sin más, las guardianas y White Star salieron del castillo._


	8. los pensamientos de Celestia

**Capítulo 8**

**Los pensamientos de Celestia**

Después que se fueron los invitados del salón real, Celestia le pregunta a su hermana Luna:

Hermana no te parece extraño el invitado de Twilight

Luna:

No me parece hermana solo un poco atractivo

Celestia:

Yo también lo pienso, con músculos bien formados y una esencia única, pero algo más.

Luna:

Que más seria, querida hermana.

Celestia:

Que siendo solo un semental, yo no le pude leer a mente.

Luna:

Es imposible, si hasta me la puedes leer a mí. "dijo estupefacta".

Celestia:

Es verdad, también me sorprendí, pero parece que algo me impedía leerle la mente.

Luna:

Eso es extraño, hasta para un Alicornio.

Celestia:

Pero algo me intriga más.

Luna:

Que podría ser hermana.

Celestia:

Te acuerdas de la competencia de Carrera de cúspides encendidas.

Luna:

Si hermana, no era esa donde un guardia tuyo insistió en ir a la carrera, además de prometerte suplir ese día con horas extra, pero llego en un estado deplorable.

Celestia:

Si esa carrera, donde conocí a un valeroso Pegaso llamado Infinite Ligth.

Luna:

Eso no fue el Pegaso que salvo a tu súbdito.

Celestia:

Si, ese.

Luna:

Donde dijiste que podía ser, aquel ser que hace 18 años nos intrigo, pero nunca lo encontramos.

Celestia:

Pensándolo, no se parece White Star a aquel Pegaso, digo es blanco y todo, además aún no tiene su Cutie Mark.

Luna:

Pero sigue siendo un semental y no un Pegaso.

Celestia:

Podría ser un Alicornio disfrazado.

Luna:

Si como no, tú sabes que nosotras somos las únicas que conocemos ese hechizo y aún más importante, ese hechizo tiene un tiempo límite con respecto a la magia y poder que posea.

Celestia:

Es verdad, además que toda su vida ha tenido esa forma de potrillo, es imposible tenerla por 18 años.

Luna:

Es verdad, ja, ja.

Celestia:

Que estaba pensando.

Luna:

Cierta mente si alguien tuviera ese poder, sería más poderosa que nosotras incluso más que nuestros padres.

Celestia:

Pero ¿qué tal si fuera ese potrillo, el ser que estamos buscando?

Luna:

Para estar seguras, mando a mis guardias a averiguar sobre ese semental.

Celestia:

Eso me tranquiliza un poco, gracias hermana.

Luna:

Es un placer, querida hermana.


	9. preparativos

**Capítulo 9**

**PREPARATIVOS**

Al llegar a Ponyville cada una de las guardianas y White Star se fueron a su respectiva casa, para preparar los implementos que usarían en el viaje y despedirse de sus familias.

La primera fue Apple Jack que se dirigió a su granja en Sweet Apple Acres, donde se encontraba su familia, Apple Bloom (una potrilla de un color amarillo pálido con crin roja sin Cutie Mark) junto a su hermano Big Macintosh (un semental rojo con crin anaranjada y su Cutie Mark una manzana verde) estaba esperando a su hermana en la entrada de la granja.

Apenas lograron verla, Apple Bloom fue a recogerla, seguida de Big Macintosh un poco tranquilo.

Luego le preguntaron, ¿Cómo le había ido?, ella respondió:

Bien y me toca hacer un viaje con mis amigas al bosque everfree, los dos se quedaron callados al saber que este era el lugar más peligroso que había por allí.

Big Macintosh dijo:

Ese lugar está especialmente peligroso estos días, no deberías ir allí, dicen que hay algo que perturba el bosque.

Apple Jack respondió:

Ya lo sé, vamos con mis amigas para averiguar que pasa allí, además que es una orden directa de la Princesa Celestia y no puedo reusarme.

Apple Bloom menciono:

Puedo ir contigo, así podre conseguir mi Cutie Mark cazadores de monstruos.

Apple Jack respondió:

No puedes ir, no sabes que el bosque está aún más peligroso de lo normal y no me gustaría que algo malo te pase.

Apple Bloom se fue corriendo a su habitación, en tanto era un regaño.

Big Macintosh menciono:

Ya se le pasara.

Dicho esto Apple Jack se fue a organizar su cosas, tales como un lazo comida entre otras.

Mientras tanto en el boutique de Rarity, ella se disponía a arreglar sus cosas que de por cierto era muchas.

Al escuchar el desorden su querida hermana Sweet Bell (una unicornio relativamente blanca con crin de dos tonalidades, roza y violeta, sin Cutie Mark), se fue a ver que estaba pasando.

Miro a su hermana alistando muchas cosas y le pregunto:

Que haces hermana.

Rarity dijo:

Alistándome para un viaje.

Sweet Bell respondió:

Acaso no son muchas cosas.

Rarity dijo:

Pero si solo empaco lo indispensable.

Sweet Bell menciono:

Y para dónde vas.

Rarity menciono:

Para el bosque everfree.

Sweet Bell quedo pálida si eso era posible

Sweet Bell respondió:

Asaco no sabes cómo está el bosque estos días.

Rarity dijo:

Ya lo sé querida, pero me lo pidió la Princesa Celestia.

Sweet Bell dijo:

Pero podrías morir.

Rarity dijo:

Tranquila voy con mis amigas y la guardia real.

Esto tranquilizo a su hermana.

Sweet Bell dijo:

Apropósito no están haciendo mucho desorden.

Rarity menciono:

Es que no encuentro mi equipo de maquillaje.

Sweet Bell trato de irse y Rarity lo noto, diciendo:

Adónde vas querida hermana.

Sweet Bell dijo:

A ningún lado querida hermana.

Rarity dijo:

Sabes algo de mi equipo de maquillaje.

Sweet Bell menciono:

No lo sé.

Rarity dijo:

En verdad lo sabes.

Sweet Bell respondió:

La verdad estaba tratando de buscar mi talento especial, como maquilladora profesional y dejamos a la Sra. Cake, digamos que con un nuevo look.

Rarity dijo:

Y que paso con mi equipo de maquillaje.

Sweet Bell respondió:

Digamos que esta con los peces.

Rarity se fue a coger a su hermana, claro está ella huyo por toda la boutique.

Mientras tanto Flutershy estaba dejando una abundante comida a sus animales, mientras arreglaba sus cosas, pero temblando de miedo al pensar que cosas le esperarían allí.

Flutershy pensó, y si me come, si me maltrata o si me pierdo.

Flutershy grito asustando a Ángel su mascota, este se escondió en el armario.

Flutershy a ver lo que hizo trato de clamar a su conejo.

En otro lugar Pinke hacia pasteles y postres en general para el viaje.

Sra. Cake le pregunto:

Que haces tan feliz Pinke.

Pinke dijo:

Nada, solo haciendo la comida para el viaje.

Sra. Cake dijo:

Cual viaje.

Pinke:

El viaje con mis amigas al bosque everfree.

Sra. Cake quedo estupefacta.

Sra. Cake dijo:

¿Por qué van allí?

Pinke dijo:

A porque la Princesa Celestia nos pidió que revisáramos que había allí.

Sra. Cake menciono:

Pero no es peligroso.

Pinke dijo:

No es para tanto, igualmente la guardia real de la Princesa nos acompañara.

Dicho esto siguió preparando Cupecakes con su canto de los mismos.

Ya en las nubes había una Pegaso de crin multi color preparando algunas cosas, como lo más indispensable, en tanto no le gustaba cargar con muchas cosas diciendo:

Linterna….listo.

Comida…..casi listo.

Cuchillo….Listo después de comer.

En otro lugar Twilight organizaba sus pergaminos haciendo un alboroto en la biblioteca y Spike (un dragón morado con púas verdes) menciono:

Y a dónde vas, haciendo tanto desorden.

Twilight respondió.

Al bosque everfree.

Spike responde:

Porque vas a ir allí si está muy peligroso, sabes que soy un dragón y percibo algo malvado allá.

Twilight menciona:

A fue porque mi maestra la Princesa Celestia, me pidió que fuera a revisar y si era necesario usar los elementos de la armonía para derrotar a aquel mal.

Spike dijo:

Pero te acompaño.

Twilight respondió:

Tontico y quien dijo que no te iba a llevar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de White Star.

Él se disponía a sacar su espada, pero su madre lo interrumpe diciendo:

A donde crees que vas hijo.

White Star respondió:

Al bosque everfree.

Black Storm dice:

No voy a dejar que vuelvas a ir allí, la última vez casi no regresas.

White Star menciona:

Ya lo sé, pero la Princesa Celestia nos ordenó a las guardianas y a mí que fuéramos a revisar.

No te preocupes, que la guardia de la princesa nos protegerá a las guardianas de los elementos y a mí.

Black Storm dice:

Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, en tanto eres mi único hijo y no quiero perderte.

White Star responde:

Por favor, ya puedo defenderme solo y no puedo dejarlas solas.

Black Storm menciona:

Está bien pero trata de ligarte a una de tus amigas.

White Star se sonroja diciendo:

No digas eso mama que solo son mis amigas.

Black Storm responde:

Pero he notado que te miran con otros ojos.

White Star dice:

No molestes madre.

White Star prosigue con los preparativos del viaje.

Pasados dos días ya están todos listos junto a la guardia real frente a la entrada del bosque everfree, todos están despidiendo de sus seres queridos, para luego comenzar la travesía.


	10. conociendo al enemigo parte 1

**Capítulo 10**

**El viaje comienza**

Ya reunidos en la entrada del bosque everfree, las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, White Star y 7 guardias reales, procedieron a dar inicio a la gran travesía.

Aunque sin darse cuenta 3 pequeñas sombras los seguían por el bosque, las horas pasaron y cada vez se internaban más en el bosque, Rarity menciona:

No está un poco tenebroso el bosque, además percibo que alguien nos observa.

Apple Jack dice:

Ya sé que nos han estado siguiendo desde la entrada del bosque, ¿Por qué no se dejan de ocultar?

Tres guardias de la princesa se preparan a atacar.

Al instante tres pequeñas potrillas salen de su escondite.

Twilight dice:

Tranquilos que son nuestras amigas.

Y los guardias bajan las armas.

Apple Jack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash dicen en coro:

Que hacen aquí en el bosque, no saben que estamos en una misión peligrosa.

Las Cute Mark Crusaders (Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo) "Scootaloo (una Pegaso anaranjada con crin rosada sin Cutie Mark)".las cmc responden:

Es que estamos tratando de conseguir nuestras Cutie Mark y pensábamos que si las acompañábamos, nosotras podríamos conseguir las Cutie Mark cazadoras de monstruos. "haciendo la mirada de súplica simultáneamente las tres".

Twilight responde:

Ya estamos muy lejos de Ponyville y no podemos mandarlas solas.

Rarity menciona:

Además estarán más seguras con la guardia real.

Apple Jack suspira diciendo:

Ya que le vamos a hacer, pero al regresar a Ponyville recibirán su castigo.

Las cmc responden en coro:

Está bien, tranquilas que tendremos un comportamiento ejemplar. "haciendo carita de angelito las tres".

Las horas pasaron y se estaba haciendo de noche, Twilight menciona:

Ya es hora de acampar, además no es aconsejable caminar en el bosque everfree de noche, las cmc y Rarity suspiran de cansancio cayendo rendidas.

Luego se procede a instalar el campamento.

Twilight y Rarity usan su magia para armar su respectivo campin, Pinke usa su forma Pinke para armar el suyo, Apple Jack arma el suyo con su habilidad de cuerdas, Flutershy arma el de ella con ayuda de unas ardillas, pero Rainbow Dash se ríe diciendo:

Van a dormir en un campin, porque son unas miedosas, yo dormiré a la intemperie.

Las cmc arman su campin con el logo característico de su grupo, al parecer ya venían preparadas.

Los guardias montan una base provisional, además montan guardia cada 4 horas.

Pasada la noche Rainbow piensa:

Si, solo hubiera estado preparada, pero no me humillare ante mis amigas.

Un frio abrasador se hizo presente.

Fuuua que frio menciona Rainbow Dash.

Finalmente le pregunta a su mejor amiga Flutershy, ¿me dejarías resguardarme del frio aquí?

Tranquila amiga, te puedes quedar aquí.

Además no le diré nada mis amigas, no te preocupes. "Flutershy responde con voz calmada".

Rainbow Dash dice:

Gracias amiga, tu sabes que tengo un ego tan grande como las nubes.

Ya las 2 de la madrugada, se comienza a escuchar como docenas de pisadas rodean el lugar.

White Star que estaba durmiendo recostado en su espada, se despierta con un mal presentimiento, abre los ojos y se da cuenta que el grupo está rodeado.

Rápidamente White Star despierta a las mane six y avisa a los guardias, para enfrentarse a los adversarios ocultos en la bruma.

Sintiéndose acechado las mane six no pueden evitar sentirse intranquilas, White Star con sus cinco sentidos y la guardia que ya estaba toda despierta.

Después de unos minutos los adversarios se rebelan, mostrándose como unos seres parecidos a las manticoras negras como la noche, con huesos salidos, además estos seres expulsan hedor a borbotones.


	11. conociendo al enemigo parte 2

**Capítulo 11**

"perdonen si hay errores ortográficos que office me saco la mano, además para no dejarlos en suspenso, procedí a subir dos capítulos faltantes de esta aventura, para luego seguir con la historia, les aviso que será larga"

Las mane six y White Star estaban rodeados por extrañas abominaciones en el bosque everfree.

Una de las terroríficas manticoras ataco a White Star, este sin desdén se dispuso a cortarle un ala, la manticora hizo un alarido que fue como una señal para que atacaran las demás.

Pasado dos minutos, los guardias ya se encontraban en una encarnizada batalla con las manticoras, estás a su vez no cedían, todo esto mientras las mane six y la cmc miraban con horror aquel suceso.

Finalmente los guardias cedieron debido al agotamiento y White Star cada vez se enfrentaba a más manticoras, hasta tal punto que no logró abordar con ellas y grito:

Retirada, "eso si era posible".

Las mane six ayudaron con la retirada, mientras los guardias se jugaban el cuello por protegerlas.

Finalmente con algunos raspones, abolladuras y heridas menores lograron escapar a tan terroríficas bestias.

Ocultos en el bosque everfree las mane six, las cmc, White Star y los guardias, pensaban sobre lo sucedido.

¿Qué eran esas bestias?, ¿De dónde salieron?, ¿Cómo las venceremos?, pero la pregunta más importante era ¿Quién las comandaría?

Sin saber, que esa pregunta se respondería muy rápidamente.

Se internaron más en el bosque, pasado un tiempo

Llegaron a un punto estéril y sin vida.

Twilight dice:

Este lugar en el bosque está muy extraño.

Es verdad este lugar está muy raro y los animales no se acercan, Flutershy responde con voz calmada".

White Star menciona:

Siento una estremecedora presencia.

Twilight afirma diciendo:

Es verdad, es un malvado ser.

De las penumbras se logra visualizar una Gran silueta, que al acercarse se revela.

Un ser parecido a un Alicornio opaco "entre gris y negro", con huesos que salían de su torso, unas alas mancilladas de murcielago, tenia un cuerno dividido en tres, una impecable aura de maldad que pudre todo a su alrededor y por ultimo unos ojos de color carmesí, estos que perforaban el alma de quien los lograra observar.

Rarity menciona:

Este ser no tiene estilo, pero mucho más importante me hace temblar de miedo y terror, esté es asentido por el grupo en general.

Finalmente Twilight propone usar los elementos para acabar con ese mal, todas las mane six asienten su veredicto.

Rápidamente se reúnen los elementos de la armonia, una en cada esquina liberando un rayo de luz, este se enfoca en Twilight, ella a su vez libera un rayo multicolor a la dichosa bestia.

Ocurre un resplandor cegando a todos, pasados un tiempo se revela la horripilante verdad.

Cuando se aclara la vista, se percibe a aquel ser similar a un Alicornio, como el sin siquiera un rasguño, la piel intacta está rebosaba de poder, esté ser se movía lentamente hacia Twilight diciendo en una voz tenebrosa:

Ya se divirtieron, creo que ya es hora de divertirme y saciar mi sed.

Las mane six solo pensaban como iban a salir de allí, en tanto fue absurdo atacarlo sin siquiera un plan, pero lo más aterrador es:

Si no pudimos vencer siquiera a unos vasallos, es arrogante pesar que podremos vencer al jefe.


	12. conociendo al enemigo parte 3

**Capítulo 12**

Aquél ser se burlaba, mientras mencionaba:

Ya es hora mis vasallos, en nombre mío emerjan de las sombras y consuman todo a su alrededor; Seguido tres esqueletos surgieron del suelo, tomando la forma de las ya descritas manticoras.

A la señal del Alicornio, los seres procedieron a atacar y los guardias a defender junto a White Star.

La experiencia de White Star y las mane six con aquellos seres, anunciaba su derrota inminente.

Twilight dice:

Vengan chicas que tenemos que planear como salir de aquí.

Todas las mane six asintieron.

Pasados unos minutos ya tenían un plan, pero tendrían que dejar a alguien aquí que retrasara a aquellos seres para su huida.

Twilight llamo a White Star y le comento el plan, White Star respondió:

Yo seré el señuelo.

Twilight refuto diciendo:

No puedes, yo prometí que no te dejaría morir.

White Star menciona:

Tú sabes que yo soy el único que puede detenerlas y asegurar con éxito el plan.

Esto hace que Twilight tome la razón y se aleje de White Star con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Twilight dice:

Ya está listo, retirada ahora.

Dicho esto todos proceden a huir del lugar.

Apple Jack menciona:

Ya ha pasado 10 minutos y White Star no está con nosotros.

Twilight responde:

Sucede que White Star se quedó, para poder huir.

Apple Jack refuta diciendo:

Un amigo no se abandona.

Twilight dice:

Ya lo sé, pero esa era nuestra única oportunidad de lograr salir de tan inminente peligro.

Además es más importante contarle a la Princesa Celestia lo ocurrido y que dios guarde su alma.

Ya pasados 1 hora White Star "único en pie" ya se encontraba exhausto y cansado, por tan ferviente lucha diciendo:

Ya no puedo más, finalmente White Star cayo de costado mirando al Alicornio.

El Alicornio al mirar que había caído, grito para que sus esbirros se detuvieran diciendo a aquel semental:

Ya tus amigas te abandonaron y yo te propiciare al golpe final.

White Star respondió:

Lo que hice fue por mis amigas y no me rendiré aun si me quitas la vida, me arrancas el alma y masillas mis huesos, nunca pero nunca caeré ante ti.

Ya cuando el Alicornio iba a propiciarle a cegar la vida del semental con su guadaña, de la nada una luz recubrió al semental, este se desmayó de las heridas.

El Alicornio nefasto se impactó de lo ocurrido y trato de romper el campo, pero no le hacía daño, una voz resonó en el aire:

Nunca podrás vencerlo, la hora de tu muerte está cerca, pero todavía no es hora.

Dicho esto White Star desapareció sin dejar rastro, apareciendo en la sala de su casa.

El Alicornio nefasto grito oyéndose en todo el bosque diciendo:

Juro que te venceré y a todo quien se oponga a mí, incluso a las princesas de este reino y a cualquier divinidad que intente detenerme en mi camino.

"**aclaraciones"**

White Star no uso sus poderes, en tanto estaban las mane six presentes y al final tampoco, porque iba a desmayarse de las heridas y el cansancio.


	13. en el hospital

**Capítulo 13**

Haaaaaaaaa grita Black Storm, al ver su hijo gravemente herido en la sala, esto hace alarmar a Twilight y las mane six, ellas al escuchar el alarido interrumpen su viaje a Canterlot para ver lo que pasa.

Al entrar, en la casa de los padres de White Star Rarity se desmaya en el sillón "no sé de donde lo saca" y incrédulas las mane six piensan que eso no era posible, si lo más seguro era que estaría muerto en el bosque everfree, Twilight se dispone a hablar:

Eso es imposible, el debería estar protegiéndonos del malvado ser, incluso ya debería estar muerto, además que todo el pueblo escucho las amenazas que grito, aquella grotesca bestia.

Pero lo más importante es que necesita atención médica urgente, inmediatamente las mane six llevaron a White Star al hospital de Ponyville, Twilight mando una carta a la Princesa Celestia sobre lo ocurrido en el viaje y como White Star estaba en el hospital.

La Princesa Celestia se horrorizo al leer la carta que le mando su fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle, inmediatamente mando a llamar a su hermana, apresurada se dispuso a ir a Ponyville, claro sin antes alertar a los guardias, mandar a investigar sobre aquel ser y dejar a cargo su hermana la Princesa Luna.

Pasaron unas horas y la Princesa Celestia llego a Ponyville, su fiel estudiante

Twilight Sparkle la estaba esperando por la carta que recibió momentos antes.

Ya se encontraban reunidas las mane six junto a medio pueblo.

La Princesa Celestia le dice a su fiel estudiante que necesita hablar a solas, ella y las mane six.

El tiempo pasó y ya se encontraban la Princesa Celestia y las mane six en la biblioteca, la Princesa Celestia menciono:

Vine lo más rápido que pude, estuve muy preocupada y me arrepiento de haberlas mandado a tan peligroso lugar, pero me gustaría escuchar toda la historia de sus propias bocas.

Y así las mane six comentaron lo que había ocurrido, pero la Princesa Celestia pensaba, como White Star hubiera podido evitar tan fatídico destino y mucho menos aparecer en la casa de sus padres como por arte de magia.

En ese momento retumbo en la cabeza de la Princesa Celestia, el suceso anterior de las manticoras y los Pegasos, pensando que algo tenía que ver, en tanto los dos acontecimientos

Eran realmente similares.

Pasaron los días y las mane six visitaban a White Star.

En 5 días White Star recupero la conciencia al lado de Twilight diciendo:

Donde me encuentro y porque me duele tanto la cabeza.

Twilight se le hicieron un brillo en los ojos y con gran entusiasmo dijo a White Star:

Gracias a Celestia que están bien, ya pasaste lo peor y aun sigues con nosotros.

White Star dijo:

Como así que lo peor, inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado.

Es verdad debería estar muerto.

Twilight dijo:

Pero estas vivo y con nosotras.

White Star menciono:

Ya recordé aquella voz me salvo.

Twilight respondió confundida:

¿Cuál voz?

White Star dijo:

Esa voz tan tranquila que me protegió antes de caer desmayado.

Twilight dice:

De pronto esa voz fue la que te llevo a la casa de tus padres.

White Star dice asustado:

Que dijeron mis padres al ver mi estado.

Twilight responde:

Pues a tu madre casi le da un infarto y por poco se desmaya, pero tu padre no estaba en casa.

White Star dice:

Uffff...

Menos mal que no me vio, me hubiera gritado por ser demasiado débil.

Twilight responde:

Pero lo más importante es que estas vivo y le sale una lagrima de los ojos de Twilight.

De repente entra la Princesa Celestia al cuarto de White Star y dice:

Como has estado valiente joven.

White Star responde:

Bien un poco adolorido, pero vivo.

Princesa Celestia dice:

Gracias por cuidar a mi alumna y las guardianas de la armonía.

White Star dice:

Era mi deber, incluso más.

Princesa Celestia dice:

Pero como saliste del bosque.

White Star dice:

Fue gracias a la voz.

Princesa Celestia dice:

Cual voz.

White Star responde:

Una dulce voz que me protegió de tan abominable bestia y lo más seguro fue ella quien me trajo a Ponyville, tal vez era usted.

Princesa Celestia responde:

Lastimosamente no era yo pero debe tener una gran fuerza.

Twilight responde:

Debe ser una gran hechicera para manejar ese tipo de poder.

Los tres asintieron, para luego entrar las mane six y los padres de White Star.


	14. la verdad

**Capítulo 14**

**La verdad **

El tiempo pasó y White Star ya pudo salir del hospital, sus padres lo esperaban en la entrada del mismo.

Con una alegría en sus ojos Black Storm y White Shield abrazaban a su querido hijo, que sin desdén este los apretaba más fuerte, mientras las mane six lloraban al ver tan tierno suceso.

La Princesa Celestia ya se encontraba mirando la adorable reunión, y les dijo a los padres de White Star:

Ustedes han sido muy afortunados de que su hijo siga con nosotros, además doy gracias por proteger a las guardianas de la armonía y a mis súbditos.

Pero dentro de la princesa retumbaba muy fuerte la impresión de sus padres, en tanto al reflexionar, ella se dio cuenta que eran de dos tipos muy diferentes, porque Black Storm era un Pegaso y White Shield un unicornio.

Este pensamiento hacia emerger muchas preguntas a la Princesa Celestia, pero decidió que no era momento de discutir sobre ese asunto y se dispuso a celebrar la fiesta que Pinke Pie ya había destinado, por la feliz recuperación de White Star.

En la fiesta dentro de Sugarcube había cidra, globos, una banda y demás cosas en una fiesta.

Las mane six, White Star y en general medio Ponyville se dispusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Paso una semana de la fiesta que se extendió a todo Ponyville y la princesa que ya había retornado a Canterlot, ella mando a llamar a las guardianas de la armonía, White Star y los padres del mismo, para hablar de algo sumamente importante.

Al llegar a Canterlot las mane six, White Star y su familia, se fueron a explorar toda Canterlot, esta a su vez mostraba la belleza de la capital de toda Ecuestria.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo, donde los guardias de las princesas de dispusieron a abrirle las puertas a los invitados, seguido esto los invitados atravesaron todo el salón principal hasta el gran salón real, allí los esperaban las princesas Celestia y Luna.

Pero una duda estaba en la cabeza de White Star, esta trataba sobre la razón de venir a Canterlot y aún más importante, ¿por qué la princesa había mandado a llamar a sus padres?

Esa y otras dudas rondaban en la cabeza de White Star, hasta que se encontró con las su etérea majestad.

Princesa comento:

Bienvenidos a nuestro castillo, siéntanse como en casa.

Todos los invitados asintieron.

Celestia dijo:

Hermana ya está lo que te pedí.

Luna menciono:

Ya se encuentra todo en orden, pero no se encontró mayor información.

White Shield pregunta:

¿Qué es lo que están hablando su etérea majestad?

Celestia menciona:

White Shield mi fiel guardia y Black Storm, les tengo una pregunta.

Los dos preguntan:

¿De qué se trata Princesa Celestia?

Celestia menciona:

¿Es cierto que White Star es su hijo natural?

White Shield y Black Storm asienten diciendo:

Es verdad Princesa Celestia exactamente hace 18 años.

Esto sorprende Celestia porque hace18 años aquella fuerza misteriosa se manifestó.

Celestia pregunta:

¿Pero aun así es muy extraño que no se a un Pegaso o un unicornio?

Todas las mane six quedan sorprendidas por la pregunta de Celestia, en tanto nunca habían pensado sobre el origen de White Star ni mucho menos su forma de semental.

White Shield dice:

White Star es nuestro hijo, yo lo crie en el arte de la espada y mi esposa en la sabiduría.

Celestia menciona:

Aun así, en la historia de Ecuestria es el primero que aunque sea hijo de un Pegaso y un unicornio haya nacido potro, en tanto la cría mantiene un rasgo de alguno de sus padres.

Esto deja estupefacto a todos los presentes, en tanto White Star es la excepción a la regla.

Celestia menciona:

Además ya se ha salvado no una, sino dos veces por arte de magia.

Esto deja pensativos a los presentes, porque si fuera cierto, el hecho de ser salvado 2 veces da lugar a muchas sospechas y a una interrogante muy grande.

¿Quién es verdaderamente White Star? o ¿Qué es exactamente White Star?

Eso deja sin palabras a White Star, en tanto estaban muy cerca de la verdad.

Y por último y aún más importante el hecho que no le pueda leer la mente. "menciona Celestia".

Esto deja con cara de incredulidad a todos los presentes, en tanto sabían de la gran habilidad de la princesa Celestia de leer la mente.

White Star piensa que no puede salir de esta situación sin revelar la verdad.

Pero cuando White Star iba a abrir la boca, un estruendo azota a Canterlot, alertando a todos los presentes incluyendo la guardia real.

White da un suspiro, por tan oportuna distracción.

En el cielo se escucha una voz diciendo:

Vengo a terminar lo que he empezado y a acabar con su etérea majestad.


	15. batalla en canterlot parte 1

**Capítulo 15**

**Batalla en Canterlot parte 1**

"Vengo a terminar lo que he empezado y a acabar con su etérea majestad"

Fueron las palabras que retumbaron en la cabeza de las mane six, su etérea majestad y White Star.

Las mane six salieron del lugar junto a White Star y sus padres, para ver aquel suceso.

Rápidamente la Princesa Celestia y Luna llamaron a los generales, para reunirse en el salón de guerra (este es un lugar espacialmente diseñado, para las tácticas y estrategias utilizadas en las guerras).

Al llegar las Princesas, los generales ya se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una mesa, donde había dos sillas especialmente realizadas para su etérea majestad.

Ya en la mesa, se comenzaron a discutir diferentes puntos de vista sobre el nuevo enemigo, Celestia decidió llamar a las guardianas de la armonía.

Pasados unos minutos se presentaron en el salón y con permiso de Celestia se dispusieron a entrar.

Celestia menciono:

Ustedes que han visto a nuestro nuevo adversario, nos podrían dar una ilustración de sus habilidades y su ejército.

Twilight comento:

En nuestra travesía logramos deslumbrar a sus esbirros, seres similares a las manticoras con una forma putrefacta y diabólica.

Además cuando nos reunimos con su líder, este es un Alicornio opaco también en forma putrefacta pero más horrorosa, se plasmaron claramente sus habilidades:

Puede podrir todo a su alrededor.

Posee un gran poder de las sombras.

Es igual o más poderosos que los elementos de la armonía.

Puede devorar las almas.

Posee un ejército casi infinito de esbirros.

El general Shining Armor dijo:

Pero como están seguras de lo último.

Twilight dijo:

Primero que todo, yo percibí que tiene un poder muy grande de las sombras, segundo que invoca as sus esbirros con su mismo poder, tercero se hace más fuerte con el tiempo, y por último los guardias ni siquiera son un reto para sus esbirros.

Celestia menciono:

Ya conociendo sus poderes y habilidades de sus esbirros, ¿creen que tenemos una oportunidad?

Twilight suspiro diciendo:

Como ya le mencione ni siquiera el poder de la armonía puede derrotarlo, pero he notado una posible salvación.

Celestia responde:

Cual sería esa posible salvación.

Twilight dice:

Una habilidad o debilidad del malvado Alicornio reside en que esta profundamente unido a sus esbirros.

Considero que la única forma de vencer a su ejército, radica en que un poder más grande que los elementos de la armonía derrote al Alicornio y así todo su ejército vuelva a la tierra.

Shining Armor menciona:

Lo único, seria que nuestras princesas derrotasen a aquel Alicornio con su poder combinado.

Celestia dice:

Generales, ordenen a las tropas, que protejan a Canterlot, mientras nosotras vencemos a ese mal.

Twilight menciona:

Pero ni siquiera nosotras pudimos con ese mal, ¿cree usted que junto a su hermana pueda vencerlo?

Celestia responde:

Mi fiel alumna, la verdad no lo sé, pero entiendo que es mi deber proteger a mis súbditos y a toda Ecuestria, sin importar si salgo viva de aquel encuentro, cierto hermana Luna.

Luna dice:

Estoy completamente de acuerdo, incluso si damos nuestras vidas, vale la pena, por salvar a nuestro pueblo.

Twilight suspira:

Espero que logren detenerlo.

Y así salen las mane six del salón de guerra donde White Star las espera.

White Star pregunta:

¿Qué paso en la reunión con sus majestades?

Twilight responde suspirando:

Las princesas van a atacar al Alicornio, pero estamos preocupadas por su seguridad, incluso están dispuestas a sacrificarse por toda Ecuestria.

White Star responde:

Lo más seguro es que viene por mí, para acabar con nuestro combate.

Twilight responde:

No es necesario de ir, los guardias nos protegerán.

White Star responde:

Si lo sé, pero te acuerdas que ni siquiera los guardias reales pueden con sus esbirros.

Twilight dice:

Por eso las princesas van a acabar con al Alicornio, que según mi teoría, si lo vences todos sus esbirros desaparecen.

White Star responde:

Si lo entiendo, pero algo en mi ser me dice que ellas no lo podrán vencer.

Dicho esto se dirigió a las afueras del Canterlot, para enfrentar a tan abominable ser.


	16. batalla en canterlot parte 2

**Capítulo 16**

**Batalla en Canterlot parte 2**

White Star se dispuso a ir a las afueras de Canterlot para enfrentarse con el abominable ser.

Twilight y las mane six se dispusieron a seguirlo con los elementos de la armonía, mientras Celestia y Luna se preparaban para el enfrentamiento con el Alicornio.

Finalmente White Star se encontró con el ejército del abominable ser, su ejército constaba de miles de esbirros, monstruos y demás seres malignos.

White Star pensó que lograría hacer contra cientos si no miles de esbirros, rápidamente Twilight se reunió con White Star, el mencionó:

Son muchos esbirros, necesitamos un plan.

Twilight menciono:

Que tratabas de hacer, estás loco o que, además los guardias de las princesas defenderán Canterlot y tú tratas de hacerte el héroe, la última vez casi te matan.

White Star dice:

Ya lo sé, pero no creo que las princesas puedan con ese mal.

Twilight dice:

Jajá, ya y tú crees que puedes vencerlo.

White Star responde:

La verdad no lo puedo predecir, pero de cualquier forma, necesitamos un plan para llegar con el jefe.

Twilight responde:

Entonces deja que la guardia ataque primero, y nosotros con las mane six nos escabulliremos en las filas del enemigo con mi hechizo de cambio de forma.

¿Qué opinas?

White Star dice:

Es un buen plan, para comenzar.

Twilight responde:

Pero prométeme que si no puedes vencerlo, huiras con nosotras.

White Star dice:

Está bien, pero me ayudan.

Pinke responde:

Oki doki.

Twilight responde:

Pinke respondió por todas.

Las guardianas de la armonía asienten.

White Star dice:

Entonces comencemos con el hechizo:

Twilight concentraba la magia en su cuerno envolviendo a sus amigas, este manto cubrió por completas a cada una de sus amigas, haciéndolas cambiar de forma a un esbirro y por último se dispuso a usarlo en White Star.

Pero una sorpresa ocurrió, resulto que White Star no cambiaba.

Twilight responde:

Será que estoy cansada.

Twilight con ayuda de Rarity volvieron a usar ese hechizo, pero nada había ocurrido.

Twilight dice:

Tan raro, al parecer no puedo hacerte cambiar de forma, tal vez el hechizo tenga un límite de usuarios.

Rápidamente Pinke saca una capa diciendo:

Usa esto para pasar desapercibido por los esbirros.

Las guardianas de la armonía a excepción de Pinke, quedan con una cara incrédula.

Twilight pregunta:

¿De dónde sacaste esa capa?

Pinke responde:

Esta es mi capa especial, me permite escabullirme en sus casas y escudriñar sus secretos.

Rarity dice:

Ya hablaremos mas tarde y Pinke no vuelvas a espiarnos.

Pinke responde:

Okey.

Ya preparados las mane six y White Star se dispusieron a esperar que los dos ejércitos chocaran.

Finalmente los guardias comenzaron a defender a Canterlot mientras Twilight con las mane six y White Star, repasaban el plan.

Lentamente las mane six y White Star comenzaron con la infiltración.


	17. batalla en canterlot parte 3

**Capítulo 17**

**Batalla en Canterlot parte 3**

White Star y las mane six comenzaron a infiltrarse lentamente en las filas de los esbirros, los esbirros no se dieron cuenta por la encarnizada batalla.

Los guardias arremetían fuertemente contra los esbirros, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucumbieran ante los abominables seres.

Una luz enceguecedora irrumpió la batalla, eran la Princesa Celestia y La Princesa Luna ya con sus respectivas armaduras.

La armadura de Celestia era una coraza dorada con bordes de oro en las putas y un sol en su pecho, claramente la armadura cubría a Celestia desde el pecho hasta sus flancos pero no llevaba casco.

Por otro lado la armadura de Luna era una bella coraza negra cubierta con una capa azul, con su astro en los costados y una vía láctea en su pecho, similar a la de su hermana la armadura no tenía casco.

Esto se debía a que ambas armaduras debían proteger lo vital, pero dejar un espacio para el uso de sus increíbles poderes.

Rápidamente las Princesas Celestia y Luna procedieron a atacar al nefasto Alicornio, llegaron en menos de un minuto presentándose ante el Alicornio.

Celestia menciono:

Yo soy la Princesa Celestia y a mi lado se encuentra mi hermana la Princesa Luna, somos las etéreas gobernantes de Ecuestria.

Tú que osas destruir nuestro reino, donde la paz y la armonía perduran en nuestro reino, serás destruido por nuestras propias pesuñas.

Alicornio respondió:

Creo que no me he presentado correctamente, mi nombre representa la muerte y el caos en el mundo, pero pueden llamarme Raúl el nefasto.

Celestia responde:

Poco nombre para usted, jajá.

Raúl responde:

Ya se acabaron las presentaciones, ha llegado la hora de vuestro fin.

Inmediatamente Celestia y Luna se dispusieron a atacar al nefasto corcel, pasados unos minutos estaban lanzando potentes rayos al Alicornio, pero para su sorpresa no le hacían siquiera una abolladura.

Raúl comento:

Ja, ja ese es todo su poder, me parto de risa.

Celestia furiosa lanzo unas llamas abrazadoras contra el corcel, pero el efecto era nulo.

Luna no se quedó atrás lanzando un poderoso rayo lunar al Alicornio, pero igualmente los resultados fueron nulos.

El Alicornio nefasto comento:

Creo que ya es hora de pasar a la ofensiva.

Celestia no podía creer sus palabras, pensando que había usado algún hechizo de protección para parar sus ataques, pero disimulo su impresión, en tanto estaba su hermana mirándola.

Raül se dispuso a atacar a las princesas con un rayo verdoso, con sus alas Celestia y Luna lograron esquivar el hechizo, pero algo las dejo estupefactas.

El lugar donde cayó el dichoso rayo quedo un vacío unos 30 metros bajo tierra en una extensión de casi un kilómetro.

Esto alarmo a las princesas para evitar que este las tocara.

Twilight, White Star y las mane six quedaron asombradas a ver el poder de Raúl, Twilight comento:

No lo puedo creer su poder es inmenso, en verdad crees poder vencerlo White Star.

White Star dice:

Tal vez no, pero podemos dar a poyo a las princesas.

Rápidamente las mane six comenzaron a cargar los elementos de la armonía, rompiendo el hechizo que las cubría.

Las princesas se dieron cuenta de su plan y siguieron atacando a Raúl, para que pudieran cargar sus rayos que al combinarlos con su poder, podrían derrotar al nefasto Alicornio.

Finalmente los elementos estaban cargados y Twilight hizo una señal, haciendo que la princesa comentara:

Ya les hora de acabar nuestra disputa.

Raúl comento:

Estoy de acuerdo.

Y se dispusieron tanto Raúl como las princesas a cargar un poderoso rayo, que junto a las mane six se combinaría en un poder aún mayor.

Las princesas lanzaron un rayo, que al juntarlo con el rayo multicolor de Twilight hacia un rayo de luz potentísimo dirigido hacia Raúl.

Raúl por su parte lanzo un rayo azulado lleno de maldad hacia su etérea majestad.

Al fin los rayos chocaron entre si y se disputaba el control entre las dos entidades, pero Raúl dijo:

Creo que ya es hora de ponerme serio.

Este comentario sorprendió a los presentes, rápidamente Raúl cogió un aura demoniaca y atemorizante que los esbirros le proveerían.

Sin mucho desdén Raúl uso aquella aura juntándola con su azulado rayo, así superando el rayo de luz combinado de Celestia y las mane six, provocando potentes quemaduras y heridas en Celestia y Luna, ellas cayeron miserablemente ante Raúl, quien disponía a terminar su cometido.

Menos mal Celestia había usado un hechizo de protección que les salvo su lida y la de su hermana.

Pero antes White Star se interpuso en su camino, haciendo enojar al nefasto Alicornio.

White Star comento:

Ya estoy aquí, para ponerle fin a nuestra lucha.

Raúl dijo:

Por fin apareces, ya se hacia extraño sentir un insecto, como ya estás aquí sería mejor comenzar con vos.

Dicho esto comenzó el confronta miento entre Raúl y White Star.


	18. batalla en canterlot parte 4

**Capítulo 18**

**Batalla en Canterlot parte 4**

El enfrentamiento entre Raúl y White Star comenzó.

White Star uso su espada para darle fuertes embestidas a Raúl, el riéndose esquivaba sus ataques.

Raúl dice:

A que estamos jugando, atácame de verdad.

White Star usa su espada para darle una estocada fantasma "una finta", hecho esto apareció detrás del nefasto Alicornio con su técnica pasos de sombra y trata de acertar un golpe en el Alicornio donde este la detiene con su pesuña diciendo:

Crees que no me daría cuenta ja, ja.

Dicho esto rompió la espada de White Star por la mitad, mientras las mane six miraban aquel suceso.

Las Princesas algo recuperadas, rápidamente protegieron al White Star del ataque de Raúl, este ataque rompió la esfera que protegía a White Star lanzándolo hacia un árbol a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba.

Celestia comento:

Tu problema es con nosotras.

Celestia inmediatamente uso un rayo de luz para atacar a Raúl.

Este siquiera se movió dando de lleno en su pecho, pero sin daño alguno se dispuso a embestir a Celestia.

Celestia no pudo reaccionar, en tanto el ataque lo realizo a una velocidad impresionante, Celestia fue lanzada a unos cuantos metros, provocándole unas cuantas contusiones, provocando que quedara desmayada en el acto.

Luna a ver su hermana, se cargó de ira y poder, lanzándose contra el nefasto corcel, quien esquivo el ataque y le propino un golpe en su cuerno, esto imposibilito la magia de Luna por un lapso de tiempo suficiente, para darle un poderoso rayo negro es su costado.

Este rayo provocó heridas fatales en Luna, quien apenas seguía viva por su lado inmortal, pero no duraría otro ataque.

White Star despertó y miro a Celestia inconsciente en el piso y a luna, quien respiraba muy fuerte, mostrando su deteriorado estado.

White Star noto algo importante, donde luna y Celestia tenían heridas de gravedad, se comenzaban a necrosar, rápidamente llamo a Twilight y le comentó el estado de su etérea majestad.

Raúl logro ver White Star aún vivo al lado de Twilight, se dispuso a tacarlos de sorpresa.

Pero pasado un tiempo algo detuvo su ataque, eran las mane six que usando sus cuerpos protegieron a White Star y Twilight, Raúl de una ataque de furia lanzo a las mane six alrededor, provocando que todas quedaran inconscientes.

White Star se percató de lo que había ocurrido y Twilight se puso a llorar al ver sus amigas, rápidamente Twilight se dispuso a llevar a sus amigas y las princesas a un lugar donde las curaran, pero Raúl se interpuso en su camino dándole un golpe, este cual fue interceptado por White Star diciendo:

Rápido lleva a las guardianas de la armonía y a las princesas a Canterlot, yo me encargo de detenerlo.

Rápidamente Twilight tele transporta a sus amigas y las princesas a Canterlot, mientras Raúl mira con incredulidad lo que dijo White Star.

Raúl dijo:

Tú crees que puedes detenerme, no me hagas reír ja ja.

White Star responde:

Si es por mis amigas incluso, detendré una montaña y daría mi vida por su seguridad.

Dicho esto Raúl comenzó a atacar a White Star diciendo:

Con cada minuto de tiempo, más poderoso me vuelvo y mis esbirros también.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Canterlot llegaron Twilight con las princesas y las mane six, diciendo:

Rápido traten a mis amigas y las princesas que están a punto de morir.

Sin esperar las enfermeras llevaron a las heridas incluida Twilight hacia el salón de operaciones, allí se dispusieron a curar sus heridas y tratar a las princesas, ellas que con suerte seguían con vida.


	19. batalla en canterlot parte 5

**Capítulo 19**

**Batalla en Canterlot parte 5**

Finalmente White Star estaba enfrentándose con Raúl, pero ya podía usar sus poderes, en tanto ya no se encontraba las mane six, ni las princesas.

White Star comento:

Creo que ya es hora de pelear en serio.

Raúl respondió:

Claro, se notaba que estabas jugando, pero yo tampoco he comenzado a usar mi verdadero poder.

White Star se concentró, haciendo aparecer unas alas de Pegaso, Raúl quedo impresionado diciendo:

Tenías un as en la manga, pero yo también tengo el mío.

Dicho esto su cuerpo tomo más tamaño, hizo aparecer dos alas blancas y otro cuerno en su pecho.

Finalmente comenzaron a batallar en el cielo, White Star llamado "Infinite Ligth" y el Alicornio llamado Raúl libraban un combate, White Star usaba su habilidad para esquivar a Raúl y su velocidad para chocar contra él, por otro lado Raúl no se quedaba atrás esquivando con sus 4 alas y atacando con su aura demoniaca.

Raúl comenta:

Al menos ofreces mayor entretenimiento que las princesas y las mane six, pero aun te falta mucho para vencerme.

White Star comenta:

No estés tan seguro, que aún no uso todo mi poder.

Raúl comenta:

Yo tampoco siquiera uso mi 10 %.

Mientras tanto en el hospital despierta la princesa Celestia en la cama principal del hospital, se despierta gracias a los grandes choques entre White Star y Raúl, mirando el horizonte por la ventana.

Celestia dice:

Esa luz la conozco, se parece a la de Infinite Ligth, llama a Twilight.

Pasados unos minutos Twilight pasa con unos vendajes en su pecho diciendo:

Me llamaste Celestia.

Celestia responde:

Te llame para saber, quien nos salvó.

Twilight dice:

White Star nos protegió, para que pudiéramos escapar, pero al parecer llego un Pegaso, este está luchando actualmente con Raúl.

Celestia pensó:

Será que White Star es Infinite Ligth, no puede ser es imposible, pero ese Pegaso está luchando a la par con Raúl, debe ser muy poderoso, incluso más que nosotras.

De repente un estruendo rompe las paredes del hospital, alarmando a todos, las mane six y las princesas van a mirar lo que pasa.

Celestia dice:

Infinite Ligth que haces aquí.

Raúl comenta:

Está luchando conmigo, pero parece que no puede resistir mis ataques muy bien.

Celestia responde:

Has estado luchando con Raúl, eres digno de admirar, realmente me sorprendiste en la carrera.

Raúl dice:

Pero pregunto ¿Quién es Infinite Ligth?

Celestia responde:

El Pegaso con el que estas luchando.

Raúl dice:

Ja ja, con quien he estado luchando ha sido, "ni logra terminar la frase", cuando White Star embiste a Raúl mandándolo al bosque.

White Star "Infinite Ligth" dice:

Perdóneme princesa pero debo acabar con él.

Dicho esto se dirige al bosque.

Celestia piensa, ese Pegaso se parece a White Star, demasiado yo diría y se dispuso a habar con Twilight a ver que podría hacer, ya que Infinite Ligth mantiene ocupado con Raúl, pero el tiempo apremia, en tanto el ejército de Celestia está a pocas horas de caer.

Mientras tanto en el bosque everfree Raúl dice:

Que porrazo, me las pagara y aun peor no me dejo terminar la oración.

White Star llega donde está Raúl recostado diciendo:

Ya te divertiste.

Raúl comenta:

Ha, ya entiendo, en esa forma te llaman Infinite Ligth, además de que no quieres que descubran tu secreto.

White Star queda plasmado por la acusación diciendo:

Creo que ya es hora de terminar de una vez por todas.

Raúl dice:

Es verdad, esto ya ha durado demasiado.

Rápidamente White Star cambia su forma a la de un unicornio y Raúl dice:

Eres una caja llena de sorpresas.

Inmediatamente Raúl y White Star concentra todo su poder en su respectivo cuerno, en el caso de Raúl su cuerno central.

Pasado 10 minutos con los cuernos cargados, los dos lanzan los rayos, White Star un rayo de color dorado y Raúl un rayo de color negro, claramente Raúl iba ganando el encuentro sucumbiendo el rayo de White Star, haciendo explotar su rayo en la cara de White Star y lanzándolo lejos, Raúl se vio victorioso ante White Star.

Raúl dice:

Para hacerte sufrir más, primero matare a tus amigas, así me suplicaras tu muerte.

White Star dice:

Nooooo, Todo menos eso.

Dicho esto Raúl salió volando hacia el hospital de Canterlot.

Al llegar Raúl grito, si no quieren ver morir más gente quiero a las princesas y a las guardianas de la armonía.

Pasados 30 minutos salieron las princesas y las mane six.

Celestia menciono:

Si nos quieres, aquí estamos, todo por proteger Ecuestria.

Dicho esto Raúl cargo un rayo negro diciendo:

Algunas últimas palabras.

Twilight dice:

Sálvanos White Star.

Raúl disparó el rayo, pero un resplandor detuvo el ataque.

Este resplandor era White Star en forma de Alicornio con una Cutie Mark de unas estrellas de color negro.

White Star dice:

Aquí me tienes y tu final será hoy.


	20. una verdad incomoda

**Capítulo 20**

**Una verdad incomoda**

White Star hace su aparición en forma de Alicornio frente a las princesas y las mane six.

Twilight pregunta:

¿Eres White Star?

White Star dice:

Yo haría lo imposible por protegerlas.

Las guardianas de la armonía y las princesas, se dieron cuenta que realmente era White Star.

White Star dice:

Raúl ya has causado mucho sufrimiento, debo acabar lo más pronto con vos.

Raúl queda estupefacto recordando las palabras de aquella voz, estas decían que su final ya estaba cerca y White Star acabaría con él.

Raúl dice:

Esto lo cambia todo.

Raúl prosigue a reunir a todos sus esbirros delante de él diciendo.

No es necesario que acabe con vos, mis esbirros te vencerán por mí, "pero la verdadera razón de que Raúl usara sus esbirros, era para escudarse de White Star".

White Star se dio cuenta que había cambiado, ya no era un Pegaso o un unicornio, sino algo más allá un Alicornio, White Star miro su Cutie Mark.

White Star dijo:

Ya sé que debo hacer.

Diciendo lluvia de estrellas, White Star invoco una lluvia de pequeños meteoritos, estos atacaron todos sus esbirros dejando a Raúl solo.

White Star dice:

Raúl, ya no tienes donde esconderte.

Raúl dice no me estoy escudando, solo no me quería ensuciar mis pesuñas.

Inmediatamente Raúl comienza a lanzar rayos negros contra White Star, pero él no se mueve.

Los rayos impactan en White Star pero no le hacen nada.

Twilight se da cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pasa diciendo en voz baja:

Los está absorbiendo.

Pasaba el tiempo y Raúl seguía lanzando hechizos contra White Star, White Star ni se inmutaba en contra de los ataques.

Celestia queda sorprendida diciendo:

Tantos ataque y ni siquiera se mueve, ni una herida, ni una duda.

Raúl se comenzada a volver loco, en tanto sus rayos no hacían efecto contra White Star y para Raúl cada vez se hacía más evidente su cansancio.

White Star dice:

Tu hora ha llegado.

Dicho esto White Star cambio a un oscuro profundo negro y las estrellas de su Cutie Mark cambiaron de color a un blanco nieve.

Cargo una esfera negra en su cuerno, paso el tiempo y esa esfera se comenzó a agrietar, al mismo tiempo White Star decía rayo de quarks.

La esfera libero un rayo de luz que encegueció a todos los presentes, esta luz desintegro a Raúl, al mismo tiempo los esbirros desaparecieron en las sombras y los guardias de la princesa proclamaron victoria.

White Star luego de liberar el rayo volvió a su forma de Alicornio original, cayendo desmayado en la entrada del hospital.

Celestia dice:

Todo este tiempo, cerca de mí y ni siquiera me percate de él, claro tenia sospechas pero nada como esto, pero te agradezco habernos salvados.

Twilight interrumpe diciendo:

No será más importante llevarlo al hospital.

Dicho esto se llevó al mismo.


	21. la paz llega a ecuestria

**Capítulo 21**

**La paz llega a Ecuestria**

"**esta semana me inspire tanto que logre subir 6 capítulos en un día, comenten que les pareció la historia, planeo continuar la historia y si es necesario hacer otra historia, esta sería la continuación llamada la nueva vida de White Star".**

"**opinen y comenten".**

Los días pasaron y White Star seguía inconsciente, el doctor le diagnostico cansancio extremo por uso de magia, la princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna junto a las mane six seguían recuperándose de sus heridas.

Finalmente el día llego, White Star comenzó a abrir sus ojos, mientras sus padres lo miraban con asombro, miraban a su nuevo hijo, pero igualmente su cariño no disminuía.

White Shield dice:

Bello durmiente, por fin te dignaste en despertar.

Black Storm dice:

Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

White Shield dice:

La Princesa Celestia me comento, que tú fuiste quien venció a Raúl el nefasto corcel y salvo Ecuestria.

White Star dice:

Raúl, ha ya me acuerdo, que estaba luchando con él y lo vencí con un rayo de luz.

Huy me duele la cabeza, me siento fatal.

Black Storm dice:

Tienes razón, el doctor dice que fue cansancio extremo.

White Star dice:

Ya recuerdo, que paso con las princesas y las guardianas de la armonía.

White Shield dice:

Están bien se están recuperando, aunque algunas sufrieron contusiones y huesos rotos, pero por tu valerosa protección lograron tratarlas a tiempo.

Black Storm dice:

Pero aún más importante, nunca me imagina que fueras un Alicornio.

White Star dice:

Alicornio, donde, donde.

Black Storm dice:

Tu tontito, acaso no te acuerdas.

White Star dice:

Yo me acuerdo que tenía que proteger a las guardianas de la armonía y obtuve un nuevo poder, pero no me acuerdo de cómo me transforme.

Pasados unos minutos las princesas interrumpieron en el cuarto de White Star con las mane six.

Celestia dice:

Menos mal, que no sufriste de heridas peores.

Twilight dice:

Gracias a dios estas bien.

Pasado esto las mane six y las princesas le agradecieron dándole un abrazo junto con los padres de White Star.

Celestia menciona:

White Star te gustaría formar parte de la realeza.

White Star dice:

La verdad no me interesa mucho, me gustaría mas pasarla con mis amigas, pero ¿por qué tengo esta forma? Pregunta White Star.

Celestia responde:

Al parecer recubriste tu cuerpo desde que naciste con un poder para restringir tus habilidades, pero por el agotamiento causado en la batalla, ya no tuviste poder para mantener ese hechizo y hasta que recuperes tus poderes seguirás en esa forma.

White Star dice:

Eso será muy incómodo, no me gusta resaltar.

Twilight dice:

Pero como no vas a resaltar, si salvaste a toda Ecuestria y además eres un poderosos Alicornio.

White Star dice:

Me gusta ser discreto.

Doctor entra al cuarto diciendo:

Como se encuentra nuestro salvador.

White Star dice:

Ya me estoy recuperando, pero sigo teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todos los huesos me duelen.

El doctor responde:

Eso es natural, teniendo en cuenta la batalla que libraste hace unos días, además que estos son los síntomas característicos de agotamiento mágico, seguro estarán presentes mientras te recuperas.

Pasaron unos días, White Star, las mane six y las princesas ya se habían recuperados dirigiéndose a la gran ceremonia, White Star llevaba una capa oscura que cubría sus alas para pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo donde los guardias se inclinaron ante las princesas y White Star, este último menciono:

No es necesario.

Los guardias dicen, es necesario, en tanto usted salvo Ecuestria y además es un Alicornio.

Al fin pasaron por las puertas y se dirigieron ante el salón real, donde Celestia tenía preparada la reunión.

Celestia dijo con la voz real de Canterlot:

Estamos aquí para agradecer a nuestro valeroso héroe llamado White Star por salvarnos del nefasto corcel llamado Raúl.

Además me gustaría, mostrar a nuestro nuevo príncipe, que a su vez es White Star, un poderoso Alicornio que salvo Canterlot y a toda Ecuestria.

Los presentes quedaron atónitos al escuchar de un nuevo Alicornio en Canterlot.

White Star pensaba maldita bruja, no debías mencionar eso último.

Celestia dijo:

Ven White Star, ya no es necesario que uses esa capa, en tanto ya eres oficialmente de la realeza.

White Star se quitó la capa mostrando sus valerosas alas, él se dirigió hacia la princesa, allí ella le entrego una corona de rubíes.

Celestia dijo:

Ya está completo, den la bienvenida ante el nuevo príncipe de Ecuestria.

Todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante su majestad.

Salieron hacia el pueblo.

Celestia dijo en voz de real de Canterlot:

Le presento a su nuevo príncipe White Star, quien derroto al malvado corcel Raúl.

Dicho esto todo el pueblo se inclinó y celebraron su coronamiento.

En las calles de Canterlot se celebraba el coronamiento de White Star y la salvación de Ecuestria.

White Star pensaba:

Que le vamos a hacer, fue idea de Celestia coronarme, pero no puedo sacarme este sabor de la boca, creo que algo va a salir mal.

Las guardianas de la armonía y los padres de White Star, felicitaban a White Star, pero algo intrigo a nuestro valeroso héroe.

Black Storm y White Shield le susurraron a White Star, ya eres un príncipe solo falta que tengas novia.


	22. sera el final o no

**Capítulo 22**

"**Final del primer libro, la continuación la llamare la nueva vida de White Star"**

Después de la coronación de White Star y la respectiva fiesta en su honor, White Star decidió ir a casa con sus padres White Shield y Black Storm.

White Shield y Black Storm estaban orgullosos de ver a su hijo White Star como príncipe de toda Ecuestria, en especial su padre, el ahora le serviría como guardia personal de su hijo, por otro lado su madre seguía triste al saber que ya no sería un potro normal.

Antes de ir a Ponyville la Princesa Celestia le había enseñado a controlar el hechizo de cambio de forma, White Star al volver como semental se sintió tranquilo y trato de disimular en Canterlot, pero todo fue inútil, en tanto la mayoría sabia de su cambio de forma e igualmente se reverenciaron, esto molesto a White Star.

Curiosamente White Star llego a Ponyville con sus padres sin las mane six, pero este se encontraba solo, White Star se preguntó ¿Por qué no hay nadie en Ponyville?

White Shield respondió:

Tal vez están ocupados.

Black Storm dijo:

Mejor vamos a comer en Sugarcube.

White Star dice:

Si, vamos a comer que el viaje desde Canterlot me dejo sin energía.

Al llegar a Sugarcube, este se encontraba oscuro y White Star asomo la cabeza, inmediatamente se escuchó ¡sorpresa! Y se vio todo Ponyville allí reunido con las mane six, White Star se percató del cartel escrito "Bienvenido príncipe de Ecuestria".

White Star al leer el cartel suspiro diciendo:

Bueno otra vez una fiesta, tengo que ser positivo, en tanto ahora todos ellos son mis súbditos.

Las horas pasaron y la fiesta la iba a culminar.

Twilight dijo:

Príncipe te veo decaído.

White Star respondió:

Me podrías solo decir White Star, que lo de príncipe me molesta.

Twilight respondió:

Pero eso está mal visto.

White Star dijo:

Eso de príncipe, me llega a fastidiar, solo me gustaría seguir siendo un potro normal.

Twilight dice:

Pero estas en tu forma de potro.

White Star dice:

Pero no es lo mismo, todos se reverencian ante mí y es muy molesto, además no tengo lo necesario para ser príncipe.

Twilight responde:

Aunque tengas poder, valor y coraje.

White Star dice:

Pero no me considero poderoso, la verdad solo se hacer un par de hechizos.

Twilight dice:

Tranquilo si quieres yo te enseño.

White Star responde:

Gracias, estaré eternamente agradecido.

Pero algo perturbaba a nuestro héroe.

White Star en sus pensamientos dice:

Que tendrán planeado las princesas con migo.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, las princesas conversaban.

Celestia decía:

Primero encontrar a un Alicornio macho.

Luna dice:

Listo.

Celestia dice:

Probar el poder del Alicornio.

Luna dice:

Listo.

Celestia comenta:

Darle reconocimiento por sus acciones.

Luna dice:

Listo.

Celestia dice:

Volver a ese Alicornio príncipe de toda Ecuestria.

Luna dice:

Listo.

Celestia comenta:

Hacer que sea fiel a nosotras.

Luna dice:

Listo.

Celestia dice:

Competir con mi hermana por su amor y que elija a una de nosotras como esposa.

Luna dice:

En proceso.

Al decir estas palabras un escalofrió recorre a White Star diciendo:

Al parecer tengo un mal presentimiento.

Al fin se acabó la fiesta y todos los ponis se dispusieron a dormir en sus casas.

Twilight antes de recostarse en su cama, mirando una foto de White Star dijo:

Buenas noches cariño.

Apple Jack antes de dormirse mirando las estrellas comento:

Algún día serás mío fortachón.

Rarity al recostarse pensó:

Princesa Rarity.

Flutershy al acostarse con ángel "su conejo" decía:

Reina del bosque y de toda Ecuestria.

Raimon Dash al dormirse decía:

Más rápido cariño ya llegas a las nubes.

Pinke pie pensaba en su habitación:

Cómo será la cocina del castillo.

En general todas las yeguas de Ecuestria estaban tirando la baba por White Star.

¿Qué le deparara el destino a White Star? y ¿cuál será la afortunada de estar a su lado?


End file.
